


Her Fractured Toys

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dualsign - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Slow Burn, dualscar ampora - Freeform, signless vantas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin
Summary: It was the night of Orphaner Dualscar’s wriggling day and her highness has decided to give him quite a lovely gift.





	1. A Gift Most Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write some dualsign so i wrote some dualsign. dont know if ill continue..depends on feedback ig

It was the night of Orphaner Dualscar’s wriggling day. It was the only event aside from the Empress’ own wriggling day, that he celebrated. 

A party was at full swing within the small ballroom in his hive. Though it was quite nothing like a ball of the Empress. Fiddles of various kinds were playing loudly along with drums, a flame to their music,and laughter of trolls accompanied the sound. Food of lavish taste lined the side of the room along with a hefty stack of wooden barrels, containing alcohol. It wouldn't be a party of the famed Orphaner without the drink..

The room was alight with chandeliers, giving the room a warm glow to it as trolls danced joyously to the music. Dualscar kept to the side of the room, sitting at a rounded table upon a platform overlooking the room, playing a game of cards and drinking straight from a bottle of rum, laughing amongst himself and other trolls who were playing alongside him. Though he may be cracking jokes and socializing, his care for the other trolls within the room was quite lacking. Aside from his kismesis, his ship, and her highness, he held no care for anyone on the planet. They were all trolls who were likely just here to mooch off of his title and power anyhow.

He had dressed quite fine for the occasion, wearing rings and earrings, with his long hair done into a braid that was tossed onto his shoulder. He wore his best coat which fell all the way down to his shins, it was colored violet with gold buttons and black accenting. Along with the coat he wore a clean pair of black pants and a white button up, and on his feet he wore black boots, with gold buttons of their own. A common outfit for him to wear in the presence of her highness. Though tonight it was simply to make a statement that just because he was older, didn't mean he lacked pride and power...all the past sweeps had done was make him a stronger troll.

All attention was pulled to the doors and the music stopped as they opened, revealing three trolls. Two olive bloods pulling a metal cart and a blue blood walking with purpose ahead of them. Dualscar almost instantly noticed the insignia of the Empress on the blueblood’s chest.

Upon the cart was a tall box, cloaked by a violet, silken cloth. Silence had fallen upon the room now as Dualscar stood from his card game and walked toward the edge of the platform, a brow raised as he rested his hands upon his hips,”An’ what might we have here lass?” he gestured to the blueblood.

The blueblood bowed quickly standing up right as Dualscar gave a wave of his hand for her to proceed. She cleared her throat, hands clasped behind her back,”A wriggling day gift from her highness to you, Orphaner.” A brow lifted on Dualscar’s face as the blueblood stepped back next to the cage, taking hold of the purple sheet of fabric and ripped it off with a flourish, revealing a cage, and within, a small troll.

However, this wasn't just any small troll. No. This was the mutant rebel that the Empress had captured almost half a sweep ago. Gasps and murmurs quickly spread across the floor, and Dualscar’s fins perked with interest. 

The troll cringed as the light of the room flooded through the bars of his cage. He then slammed back against the bars like a scared beast, the noise of the bars filling the room. He trembled in the corner of the cage, looking around at his surroundings frantically before attempting to hide himself in a ball. The large seadweller narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at the other...which would be easier if the other hadn't curled up on himself.

Dualscar descended the steps that led up to the platform and approached the cage, looking to the blueblood,”Let ‘im out. I wanna see ‘im better, ‘s not quite so easy when he makes ‘imself as small as possible and cowers in the corner of that tiny cage.”

Without a word the blueblood obliged to the other, taking a key from her pocket and unlocked the door to the cage. It swung open with a squeal and slammed back against the bars. The mutant then was tugged out by the chain between his steel cuffs, and then tossed to the floor at Dualscar’s feet by the blue.

A few chuckles at the small troll’s suffering echoed across the room. Dual took hold of the chain attached to the metal collar around his neck and tugged him up. His body had been decorated with bright red and gold jewellery of earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. He had been wrapped in red silk with gold accents which just barely covered the others chest and hips and a gold chain wrapped around his head and horns with red jewels. 

“The lass really went all out for me huh?” Dualscar held the chain tightly as he stroked his other hand over the others cheek. Clean shaven...must have been washed before he was brought here. How considerate of her highness. His eyes were a piercing red, almost unsettling. His horns were so blunt. Did they actually grow like that? Interesting. The mutant flinched away from his touch with a whimper. Pathetic. He scoffed and looked to the blueblood one more, “Cage ‘im up again ‘n leave ‘im in my room. I’ll deal with ‘im after the party.”

The blueblood nodded and took the chain from Dualscar’s calloused hands and shoved the mutant back into his cage, then left the room, doors slamming behind them. The room remained silent for a moment as Dualscar wandered back to his card table, grabbing his bottle of rum,”Well?” He yelled across the room,”This is a party ain’t it? Enjoy yerselves damn it, the night aint over yet!”

There were cheers from party goers and with that the music fired up again and dancing continued as nothing happened. Dualscar sat himself back down at the card table, taking a stack of cards and shuffled it,”What do ye say lads an lasses, all or nothin’?”

~~~ 

After hours of continued dancing, music and drinking, the party soon came to an end. Guests left in carriages, just before the threat of the sunlight began to rise. Dualscar stumbled his way to the room, completely wasted off of rum, champagne, wine, and whatever kinds of alcohol they had supplied. His thinkpan was too fuzzy at the moment to figure out what on Alternia he had forced into his body. All he could think about now was sleep.

He slipped his jacket off as he opened the door to his room with a groan, why’d he have to design these doors to be so heavy? He made his way into the room which was dimly lit by candles that were almost at the end of their wicks. His four post bed had been remade by lowblood servants with violet silk sheets and fluffed feather pillows, inviting him to come sleep. He ran a hand over his face and groaned, his fins stretching out along with his gills before relaxing. He hadn’t been able to sleep in a coon properly since he slept in his bed on his ship, never had enough room to fit a coon in his cabin so he had adapted rather quickly to resting on a platform. Smacking his lips he removed his jewelry and set it in a small glass bowl, then his rings. He then freed his hair from its braid, letting his black, wavy strands of hair flow down over his shoulders. He then turned around to go lay in his bed, blinking at the sight of a pair of red eyes right in front of his. Oh. Right. “Hello.”

Dualscar narrowed his eyes and rubbed his temple, turning away from the other,”’m too fuckin’ tired for this shit right now…” he waved him off as he flopped onto his bed, closing his eyes,”Just...be quiet..” 

The sound of chains rattling came from the cage, followed by the others voice,”...I’m sorry.” The other’s voice was so soft, unnatural for a troll. Vulnerable. This was the troll that the Empress had been worried about? This tiny, pathetic, meek, troll? The chains rattled once again.

“Can ye stop rattling them damn chains?” The seadweller sat up with a soft growl, fins flaring slightly as he turned his head to look at the other, pupils slitted within his violet eyes. For such a tiny thing the other was quite a nuisance.

“Sorry...they just make noise every time I move.” There was a pause before Dualscar got up with a groan and a sigh. The things he’d do to get a proper day of sleep in. He grabbed the key to the cage and unlocked it, the door gave a groan. Without looking at the other removed the cuffs, along with the collar that weighed around the others neck. He almost pitied the other a little bit...not in a pale way...in a sympathetic way. He knew that being chained up wasn’t a pleasant experience for any troll. He closed his eyes and grunted, his fins twitching as he pushed back the thoughts of his past. He stepped back out of the cage, locking the door once again. Scarlet eyes met his own as the troll rubbed his wrists,”Thank you.”

“Uh huh..” Dualscar stepped away from the cage, tossing the key with a clink onto his bedside counter. Then once more, flopped onto his bed. Now the other had better not make another noise cause damn it, his head was already beginning to pound from the amount of alcohol he had intook, and thankfully, all was calm….for now.


	2. The Morning After

A silent calm had fallen over the Orphaner’s room as he slept. Candles had flicked out and curtains were closed to block out the threat of sunlight. His new found gift sat silently as possible in their cage, sleep failing to find him. 

Sleep had failed to find him most days of recent, for whenever he closed his eyes he could only see the tortured faces of those of his comrades. His mother being dragged off, screaming and crying. Disciple being sent out to be executed..silent, but tearful. She was always a troll full of fight but...that night everything had been drained from them. Any sliver of hope was washed away. Psii he knew was still alive...but barely. Used as a damned battery for the Empress’ ship. He was alone. All of this was almost enough to make him vengeful. Almost.

Whimpers soon began to fill the room, however, not from the mutant. No, he had no more sorrow to spend. His attention turned to the sleeping seadweller on the bed who was now tossing and turning on the bed, muttering to himself with whimpers. His gift stood, holding onto the bars of his cage as he watched the other with intrigue. 

The seadweller’s fins were pinned back and lowered into a vulnerable state, and his brows were furrowed together with discomfort. Though his thinkpan was telling him the violet deserved to suffer, there was a gut feeling in his stomach that he ought to help the other. His mother's damned pale influence. She always was good with calming most trolls…

How to wake the other though? He took a moment to observe his surroundings in the dark. He spotted a vase filled with flowers...no, no he didn't want to break anything. He went to the next side of his cage, anything to throw at the other was too far out of reach. Another turn and his eyes fell to a padded bench with throw pillows placed upon it. That'd work. 

He grabbed a pillow and pulled it through the bars. Oh. It was so soft...was it made with beast fur? He ran a hand over the white pillow, feeling the fur beneath his claws for a moment. His attention then returned to the sleeping troll. Let's see if he could do this in one throw...he moved to the edge of his cage and held the pillow up with one hand, then launched it at the others head. Perfect.

Dualscar jolted awake, eyes wide and fins flared as he sat up, panting softly. His eyes darted around the room before he closed them, taking deep breaths to calm himself, he ran a hand through his long hair. His eyes opened again and fell upon his prisoner,”What are ye’ starin’ at freak?”

The words didn't even phase the mutant blood at this point,”You seemed to be having a day terror, I only wanted to help.” he sat on the floor of his cage, shivering lightly. He understood that this was a seadweller’s room but did it always have to be so cold? The clothes, if you could even call them that, weren’t much help in keeping warm either.

“I don't need no one's damn help. An’ I don't have day terrors.” he rubbed an eye, grabbing the pocket watch from his bedside table and checked the time,”Ugh...sun sets in about hour. No sense goin’ back to sleep...that's an hour of sleep ye cost me lad.”

“Sorry..I just thought-”

“Well perhaps if ye didn't think do much ya wouldn't be in this situation, huh? Ye ever think of that?” Dualscar stood with a groan,supporting himself against a carved bed post,”Damn I drank too much…” he rubbed his temple.

“I know a great hangover remedy. My moth- my lusus..” he frowned but soon shook it off,”they taught it to me.” 

“Really?” he grumbled,”Fuck it...ye ought they be good for somethin’.” he grabbed the key to the cage and lumbered over to it, unlocking the door, then tugged it open,”Try anythin’ an’ I'll make sure ya regret it.”

“Thank you.” the troll stepped out,”We haven't exchanged names yet, my title is Signless, though my name is Kankri...And yours is?” Signless hopped out of the cage , going to the others’ side.

“None of your business.” he made his way out of the room and wandered down the hall, Signless at his heels. The smaller troll looked around in awe. He had never in his life been allowed to walk down and take in a hall so lavish...vases with fresh flowers, painting of gorgeous landscapes framed with gold, bookshelves and benches, it was like it was a dream...if only his friends were here with him. His ears lowered and his head dropped to stare at the carpet beneath their feet.

“So,” Dualscar soon led them into his kitchen and sat himself on a tall stool at an island counter,”Make me this amazin’ hangover cure.” he looked to the other who was still staring at the ground,”Hey! ‘m talkin’ to you!” Oh he shouldn’t have yelled. It was different inside of a hive instead of on a ship.

“Huh? Sorry..” Signless picked his head up and looked around,”Oh my.” And yet another lavish room. Counters of marble, large electronics that Signless didn't even know the name of...things were so modern for highbloods,”Okay..uhm..” he began to shuffle through cupboards,”You have a very large kitchen.”

“It's tiny compared to the other one.” Dualscar mumbled, his head resting on his arms, which laid flat on the counter.

“You have more than one kitchen?” He opened a cupboard, standing on the tips of his toes to reach the door handle,”Aha!” he glanced down at the counter in front of him for a moment before hopping up onto it to retrieve a variety of herbs from inside. 

By now Dual was watching the other with a slightly amused grin. God he hoped the other fell back on their ass. He could do with a good laugh. Then again that probably wouldn’t help with the current, relentless pounding in his head...He watched in silence, head resting on folded arms, as the other fumbled around the kitchen, making what seemed to be a cup of tea, and to Dualscar’s surprise it actually smelled quite good from where he sat. 

Signless set the cup in front of the other,”Well at the very least I hope this helps.”

“The hell is in it?” The orphaner pulled it close and smelled it with a groan before taking a sip, and almost instantly his fins perked as he drank a fair amount more. Signless covered his mouth with his hand, concealing a smile as he watched the Orphaner. 

At least the other seemed to enjoy it. The mutant leaned against the opposite side of the counter to the other,”Looks like you’re enjoying it.” He grinned

Dualscar looked up from the cup and narrowed his eyes, slowly setting it down in front of himself,”I spose ‘ts alright, I wouldnt be too proud of it though...” He wiped his mouth with his arm before slowly picking up the mug again and slowly drank more,”Now what’s in it?”

“Hm? Oh right…” He grabbed a piece of paper nearby and found a pencil, jotting down the ingredients as he listed them,”Some stingbeast liquid, banesbreath, needle point, snarler snappers, and to give it that nice taste and smell, a shit ton of crushed sillius.” He handed the other the recipe,”Here. In case you ever need it again.”

Snatching up the list, Dualscar glanced it over as he drank the rest of the herbal mix down,”I’ll be honest lad...m surprised ye know how to write.” He then proceeded to set the cup down and pushed it toward the other to clean. He folded up the piece of paper, putting it inside of a recipe book that sat nearby. Wow...his thinkpan really did feel a lot clearer after that…

Signless took the cup, messing with the faucet handles for a moment before managing to figure the sink out. He then cleaned the mug, dried it, and put it back where he had found it,”My moth-” he sighed and clicked his tongue,”Lusus taught me how to. She taught me basically everything I know today.” He smiled a little before frowning, staring blankly at the counter in front of him.

The seadweller felt his gut twist as he got up. Not from the tea, but instead a feeling of sympathy for the other. A feeling that he shouldn't even be allowed to imagine to feel. But it was undeniably there. He scratched the back of his neck as he approached the now silent and sulking troll, then gently placed his hand on the other’s shoulder. The troll winced. He wasn't sure now if the action was more comforting or terrifying for the other,”I...I lost my lusus too...so..we’re in a similar boat I spose lad.” Dualscar cleared his throat. He never was one with the way of words. But even then the mutant seemed to perk up a little bit at least.

Instead of pulling away from the large hand that was now clasped upon his shoulder, Signless put his hand on it. What a contrast. Large, rough, calloused hands that had been worked to the bone, and soft, small, and the gentlest of hands touching. Signless rubbed the others knuckles with his thumb,”Thank you, Dualscar.” He turned his head to offer a smile up at the other, but there was no denying from the seadweller the clear as water tears that had formed and trickled gently down the mutant’s cheeks. 

There was now a feeling in his chest. A bad feeling and it took quite a bit of strength to deny the odd, instant instinct to hold the other close and coddle him. His bloodpusher was throwing a tantrum. Disgusting. He huffed, brushing off the feelings,”Well, since it’s now apparent ye know how to write, perhaps I can actually get some use outta ya.”


	3. Restraint

When Signless has been first been captured and been told that Orphaner Dualscar was to use him, he honestly didn't expect what had happened now. He had expected the other’s fabled aggression to be taken out on him, and any cry to be satisfied with a good pailing he would be used for endless hours. That's what they had described to him. But instead he sat at the desk in the other’s office, writing down what the ship captain said as he paced back and forth in the room.

“...fifty crates a’ mixed vegetables, a hundred kegs o’ rum, seven cooks, two tailors, two new coats, a map of the route, twenty bags of gold, warm blankets for every sailor, proper sailin’ clothes for you-”

“For me?” Signless interrupted, looking up from his paper and pencil to the other.

“What?” Dualscar stopped his pacing to make eye contact with the mutant sat at his large desk. His eyes darted down on the others body, then back up. Something Signless had already adapted to.

“You said proper sailing clothes for me, did you not?”

“an’ what of it?”

Signless slowly stood, holding the list,”I'm going with you?”

“No, 'm goin’ to leave you here on yer own to run off, or corrupt my hive staff.” Dualscar rolled his eyes and scoffed,”honestly, now continuin’ on-”

“I've always wanted to sail on a boat...the way other trolls talk about it makes it sound so wonderful,” Signless hopped up to sit on the edge of the desk,”The waves rocking the ship, the sounds of trolls hard at work, shanties, storms, separate from society...”

Dualscar crossed his arms and leaned against the wall,”Ye sure have built up some fantasy there, haven't ya?” His eyes gazed over the other again. Damn that ridiculous piece of fabric. Wasn't even a real outfit. However, with each passing moment he just itched to know what was underneath...just to rip the fabric off the other, shove him down against his desk and- restraint Dualscar. Restraint. He had work to do.

“I suppose you fantasize a lot of things when you truly haven't been exposed properly to the world around you.” Signless tilted his head to the side, looking at the others eyes. He had some look to him...like he was hungry...not for food but...he could feel his skin prickling with unease,”Perhaps we should get back to work..” he slowly sat back down.

Dualscar approached the desk with long strides, “Get outta m’ chair, I want to sit.”

Without question Signless lifted himself out of the seat again and moved for the other to take the chair. He stood next to him, shifting the paper and pencil over out of the other’s way. To the smaller troll’s surprise however once the seadweller had sat he was tugged into his lap. Signless felt his cheeks burn,”Dualscar…?”

“‘S there a problem? Get to writin’” 

A shaky sigh passed Signless’ lips as he did as he was told, continuing to write as Dualscar listed. At this point Dualscar was just listing what he brought with him every trip for endless sweeps, so listing the items was nothing too much to think off. Instead his focus laid upon the warm troll in his lap.

Round hips, curvy body, soft hair...a perfect little pail toy. Perhaps a little indulgence wouldn’t be too bad...the other was a gift to him anyway, and he could easily use him for more than just some form of secretary. 

Dualscar ran his hands over the others sides, such soft skin. He could feel the other tense at his touch, but he brushed it off as he took hold of the cloth covering the other’s body and pulled it off. By now Signless had stopped writing,”...Dualscar?”

“Call me sir…” Dualscar groped his hips and nipped over his neck with a smirk,”You’ve got a lovely body, I think it would be fun to wreck you.” 

Signless turned to look at him, face red and a worried look,”Dualscar I...oh no..”

Dualscar smacked his ass,”What did I just tell you?” He lifted the other up and laid him face down on his desk.

“I-I’m sorry sir..” Signless shook his head, closing his eyes,”I thought you were better than this sir..”

There was a pause and silence in the room before a loud smack and a yelp,”Ye’r fuckin stupid then.” He then proceeded to rub his fingers over Signless’ nook,”Such a disgusting color..” And yes so warm, soft, and inviting. He could feel his bulge wiggling angrily in his pants. Shit.

“Dualscar please...you’re better than this, I know it..” There was a look in Signless’ eyes that almost made the seadweller stumble back. A pained emotion he was once all too familiar with...and now he was completely turned off. 

“Such a fuckin’ wiggly killer, get up, put that stupid piece of fabric on again.” Dualscar cleaned his hand on a nearby cloth,”Need to change m’ pants damn it. Go next door and get some proper clothes for yer self.” And with that Dualscar strode out of the room.

Signless laid there on the desk, panting softly as he remained there for a moment. What had he gotten himself into? He just wanted to go back to how things were before...but the other did stop. Did that mean there was still a shred of a good in the troll? 

He pushed himself off the desk and shivered, wrapping the cloth around himself before heading to the next room over as instructed. Inside were a couple jade bloods and he felt his bloodpusher ache. Oh mother...where was she now? 

Before speaking he wiped his eyes, then gently cleared his throat to get the trolls’ attention,”I uhm,” Damn he was at a loss for words now...feelings were getting the better of him,”Dualscar said that I should come here to get more...appropriate clothes.”

“I can handle that.” The youngest of the jade bloods walked over and offered him a warm smile, grabbing a nearby tape measure and began to jot down the other’s measurements on a piece of paper,”So..you’re the fabled rebellion leader?”

Signless shook his head and sighed,”Not anymore. My friends are all gone, and my life has gone to nothing but something of a mere servant. I just want to die in peace now.”

A tense silence fell upon the room, then the young jade spoke up again,”...That’s a shame, we talked often with hope of the rebellion being successful.” She gave a weak laugh,”But if you’ve given up, then I guess it’s truly all over then.”

“What do you mean?” Signless’ eyes followed as the jade blood left his side to set to work.

“You were a form of symbol of hope, peace to quite a few trolls within shoes like ours.” The sound of a sewing machine filled the room as she worked.

“Well…” Signless closed his eyes tightly,”I’m sorry to disappoint you but those days are over for me. I’ve lost basically everything so...there.” In all honesty he couldnt believe his own voice but it was true. There was nothing left for him...he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have fought the other back today even if he had gone further and tried to..well..He shook his head at the thought.

She sighed softly and nodded,”If you say so, I think you’re still making changes in lives however, even if you don’t believe it. We...overheard you and Dualscar in the next room over, he’d normally never back down on someone like that.”

“So what exactly are you trying to say then?” Signless furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

“You could help him. There’s...things he doesn’t talk about, his past specifically. Perhaps you could break down those walls he’s built up. He was just a child once, just like all of us. Rumor has it he doesn’t truly want to even be an orphaner.” The jade blood’s shared measurements as they worked.

“I always have had a feeling there’s something shady going on with how the orphaner situations are handled...I mean honestly, what troll wants to grow up to kill the lussi of young grubs?” He sighed softly,”Thank you for making these clothes by the way.”

“Of course, it’s all we really do here.”one of the jade’s shrugged, humming softly,”Most of the clothes are premade by now anyway, just a few cuts, stitches and hems and you’ll be all set to go.”

“Anything will be better than this strip of fabric they gave me to wear. I’m absolutely freezing..”

~~~

Soon enough Signless properly clothed once more. He took a moment to observe himself in the mirror. He wore a pair of brown leather boots, fit black pants, along with a black tight sweater,”Thank you very much, this is beyond better.”

“Oh there’s one more thing.” The young jade approached, a piece of fabric folded in her hands.

“What’s this- wait, is that..” he took the fabric from her, hands shaking as his eyes watered,”This...this is my cape..the one my mother made for me..I thought it was gone forever..oh..” he rubbed his eyes,”Thank you, thank you so much.. You have no idea how much this means to me..thank you.” He put it on and wrapped it tightly around himself,”Thank you..”

“You look more like yourself now.” The jade smiled.

“I do now..don’t I..” he laughed softly, then proceeded to hug the jade,”Thank you, thank you very much.” Perhaps he would dive a little deeper into the seadweller's past now...pry a little bit.


	4. Unintended Thoughts

Dualscar stood on the docks of the harbor next to a large, expertly crafted ship. He had designed the whole beauty when he was merely ten sweeps. It was the only other thing he loved in life...along with the queen, he quickly thought to himself.

Wind whipped over the water, causing wisps of droplets to occasionally strike against the trolls body. Not that it bothered him that much, it was something he had long adapted to. The water was beyond inviting now to him, it felt more like home than his own hive. How peculiar was that?

Speaking of peculiar...the interaction he had with the mutant still had him slightly shaken to the core. Not enough to perturb his work of course, but the look on his face, the fear, the loss of trust, it had been haunting him since. It reminded him of memories that he had always tried to bury deep down, not let any other trolls know about. 

He was playing a dangerous game keeping the low life around. 

Speaking of...his head turned as a pair of boots approached him from behind. There was the poor excuse of a troll now, walking without looking, instead gazing up at the massive ship, gaping. Dualscar couldn't help but smirk to himself. His ship truly had that power over most trolls.

His smirk disappeared however as he realized that the bumbling idiot was headed right for the edge of the dock! “Lad watch-!” before he could finish there was a loud splash, and Dualscar rushed to look down into the water where the other had fallen.

Signless was beneath him, flailing his arms and kicking his legs as he coughed, head going beneath the water every few seconds. He let out a gasp and looked up at the other,”D-Dual!” Under he went, then back up, coughing,”help!”

For fucks sake. Dualscar stripped his coat and tossed it aside, now wearing nothing but a skin tight, black wetsuit, accented with violet of course. He dove gracefully in the water, landing next to the other. He paid no mind as his body transformed to adapt to the conditions, and focused on looking for the other. There. Where all the splashing was. Of course.

He swam to the other, dodging out of the way of kicking feet. He grabbed the panicked troll by the waist, causing him to shut up. Thank god. Dualscar head the troll close in one arm while he used his other arm and his legs to propel them toward shore.

Signless was panting now, coughing and whining in the seadweller’s arms like a sickly grub. The mutant allowed himself to focus on the other as they drew closer to shore. Oh. Wow. He had always heard rumors that the highblooded trolls transformed to adapt to the water but he thought it was just some theory, having never seen it himself.

Even then though, he was Dualscar Ampora, holding him close. The gills on his neck had opened up wide and had almost luminescent frills on the end of them. His forearms and calves had grown large fins on the back of them, and on his spine was a fin similar to the others. His freckles, which he was paying much more attention to now, glowed violet, along with his eyes. Oh goodness. Signless could feel his stomach twist with a feeling as Dualscar stepped out of the water, still holding him close.

And now Signless looked over the others body, biting his bottom lip. That wetsuit really didn't hide anything. The fabric was cut shorter on the limbs to allow the others fins escape he figured. The back was open, letting the spinal fin be free. Muscled..strong..oh dear..what was this feeling? He felt so warm in the face. He widened his eyes. Oh. The other was hot, very hot. He had dreamt about moments like these before with another seadweller he was unfamiliar before. 

He was losing composure. Damn the stupid seadweller.

Dualscar proceeded to dump Signless onto the ground, now standing over him,”What th’ fuck were ya thinkin’? Watch where yer damn goin’ on th’ dock! Ought to be basic knowledge!” Dualscar stopped ranting for a moment and glared at him,”Th’ fuck is wrong with yer face?”

Signless stared at him blankly for a moment, then snapped back to reality. What had the other been saying? Oops. He looked up at the other and cleared his throat,”I...thank you..” He shakily pushed himself off the ground, offering a smile,”You save my life.”

“Aye.” Dualscar crossed his arms,”And ya got yer new clothes fuckin’ soaked.” he grumbled softly, though he was listening to the other Signless found himself much more interested in how the others fins were retracting back into the skin, his freckles faded, and gills closed up. Dualscar sighed and let his arms fall,”Cmon ya fuckin weirdo, there's probably some clothes for ya already on the ship.”

Signless gave a slight nod, putting a hand to his head as the other turned his back. What had gotten into him? He followed the seadweller back onto the dock in silence, mind racing and still trying to catch up with all the events that had just unfolded.

What a mess, Dualscar thought to himself. He paused his steps to pick up the coat that he had previously discarded on the dock. His fins flicked back, listening to make sure the other was still following. He was. Good.

He boarded onto the ship and turned his attention to the mutant to make sure his gazing wouldn't lead to him having to save his dumb ass again. Instead though, his gaze was shot straight to the ground in front him, his eyes dancing as if he were trying to solve the secrets of the universe.

Dualscar paused his steps at his cabin door, digging in the pockets of his coat to find his key. He soon wrapped his fingers around it and removed it from his coat, then proceeded to unlock the door and enter the small room.

Signless followed him into the room and looked around, directly to his right was a wooden desk, littered with maps, books, candles, writing utensils and so forth. The south wall was also lined with books, except where a door interrupted for the closet. In front of him was a bed, which had been pushed sideways against the north wall, a window above the mattress on the wall, end tables sat at the top and bottom of the bed instead of to the side. On the east wall was a narrow bookshelf, along with a rack of alcohol. To the left of the shelf and rack was a door, leading into a private bath. Finally the west wall was a fire place, a line of coat hangers next to it, and the floor had a large round rug on it. It was all rather cozy. 

Gape. Gape. Gape. Dualscar closed the door to the cabin, then hung up his coat. Was that all the other was going to do on this boat? He went over to the closet and searched through it for an outfit for the other to wear. 

He managed to find a long red coat with gold accents and a black belt, along with the coat he pulled out a pair of black, lace up boots, another pair of black pants and a white peasant top. Better. He turned and put the clothing in the mutants hold,”if ye’re finished lookin around and gapin like a fish outta water ya can go change in the bathroom.” Dualscar pointed to the eastern door.

“Huh? Oh! Right.” Signless held the clothing close to his chest as he brushed past the other into the bathroom to change. He stripped down out of his wet clothes, raising a brow as he realized how slick his nook was and how the tip of his bulge was peaking out. What was- Oh. Oh no. Not now! He hastily put on his new clothes and looked in the mirror, his face still flushed. Heat...his heat was coming…it was going to start any minute…

Dualscar sat down on his bed and waited for the other. What was taking him so long? He pursed his lips, waiting for the other to finish for a few more minutes before growing impatient. He got up from the mattress and crossed to the bathroom door, pounding on it,”Did ya fuckin die in there?!”

The seadweller scrunched his nose up at a peculiar smell...a rather enticing smell. The door soon opened and the smell grew stronger. Something was off...Signless was more reserved, lacking in confidence than he seemed to before. Eyes half lidded, bottom lip bit, while his face was a deep red,”Dualscar I..I’m starting my heat..”

He was sure he had just misheard the other. “’m sorry yer what now?” Dualscar snapped back into reality,”Heat? Heats haven’t existed for trolls in hundreds of sweeps!” He did his best to ignore the waves of pheromones rolling off of the smaller troll in front of him, but damn was it hard. Restraint. Restraint. Earlier flashed before him again. The other laid on his desk, legs spread...stop it, this was serious.

“Well I’m also a freak of nature to most of society.” Hard facts. Signless gave a shrug, then felt a twinge of heat and need traverse through his body. He let out a whine from his throat, stumbling into the other,”Fuck..fuck I’m sorry I just...oh goodness it's so warm..you’re so cold..” He pressed himself up against the other’s body, nuzzling his chest with a slight purr. This was nice but still he was terrified. Normally he had his friends and comrades to help with this..but..but he was helpless, at the mercy of this huge, rough, cruel seadweller that owned him now, that almost took advantage of him earlier!.

Dualscar stared down at him, flushing lightly, fins perking with interest, along with his bulge slightly. What was he going to do? Let the other keep rubbing up on him like some form of purrbeast? Not that he minded terribly...gods...


	5. Drowning in Scents and Sounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, happy 4/13! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, your boi has been busy with graduation soon, plus all my writing stamina has been sapped due to my current college composition class. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!

A few hours had passed now since the whole...heat fiasco with the mutant. Dualscar stood at the wheel of his ship, eyes focused on the dark horizon ahead of him. He thought back on their solution, biting the inside of his cheek. He had managed to resist the urges to pail the other, as difficult as it may have had been. He had claimed to himself and the other that it was simply so he didn’t have any distractions from his work at hand, but deep down he knew that wasn’t true. Typically on voyages in was nice and convenient to have a pail partner before resting. Some troll he could just mercilessly take, get all the stress of the day out of his system. In truth though, he resisted due to fear of his confusing feelings toward the other.

Unworthy scum. That’s what the other was to him. That’s what he was supposed to be. Why was it then, however, that there was this feeling in his gut, in his thinkpan when he was with the other, that made him feel different then with most trolls? Perhaps it was the other’s charisma? Or maybe his trust in him? Whatever the case was, those feeling were dangerous, and Dualscar needed to set them aside, focus on what his work in front of him was.

The agreement which was formed between the two trolls to make them both happy was rather uncommon and dirty among most trolls, but it was the best option. Masterbation. Signless had seemed hesitant in his confidence that it would be enough to satisfy him, but the mutant had caved at the request of his violet blood. It was what was best for both of them. Painfully enough however, the wheel of the grand ship was directly above the ship captain’s cabin, and currently at the wheel stood Dualscar, fins flicking at the sound of the mutant below his feet, whining and moaning.

It had been like this for hours now. Off and on the others needy moans would fill his ears, along with some other crew members. He had forbade anyone but himself to enter his cabin however, and to enforce the rule he had locked the door, and kept the key close within his pocket. No one...no troll was going to defy that mutant but him, and he was going to do it on his own time, on his own terms.

That thought process though was not much help with pushing back feelings of lust and the feelings of the violet blood’s bulge squirming in his pants at the sound of his slave’s mantra. Gods almighty, have mercy on him, what was the meaning of this hell that he has been placed within? What for?

A loud, almost scream like, moan interrupted his thoughts. A grunt came from the seadweller’s throat as he adjusted his pants. He’d have to enter the cabin soon, like it or not, he needed his sleep. Would he even be able to though with the other in the current condition that they were in? He ran his tongue over his teeth and sighed. He’d wait for the other to quiet after this session, then he would make his way into the cabin, and with a bit of luck he would be passed out before the other started touching and fucking themselves once more.

The silence actually came sooner than expected to the seadweller as well, perhaps five minutes at most? He waved one of his trusted crew members over and traded off the ship’s wheel with them before walking down the steps that connected the main deck and the stern platform. He then turned of the stairs, walking stern bound once more toward his cabin door. 

He paused at the door and reached into his pocket, pulling out once more, the key to unlock the door. Pheromones creeped around the cracks surrounding the door, but probably not as bad as before, Dualscar thought to himself. He put the key into the lock and gave it a turn before swiftly opening the door, then shut it behind himself, promptly locking it. He inhaled deeply.

Bad choice.

He coughed as the sickeningly sweet aroma in the air filled his lungs and gills, “Lord all mighty lad!” He shuttered, looking to the mutant who was spread across his now red stained platform. Wonderful. 

Signless gave no response to the ship captain however, to caught up in trying to pleasure himself enough to end the torment of his body’s need. Dualscar couldn’t lie. The sight before him was rather enticing. He swallowed, taking in the scene fully.

The mutant, his mutant, was laid back on the bed, moaning out desperately. His legs were spread and his body was slick with sweat. The two locked eyes and instantly Dualscar could tell the other was not themself at the moment, their head likely taken over with nothing but a driving neediness. Restraint, Dualscar. He repeated to himself in his head; Restraint.

Dualscar pulled his eyes away from the other and hung up his coat by the fireplace. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to sleep on his platform with its current condition, but he’d rather not have to sleep below deck either, in case he was needed immediately on deck. What to do?

Scratching at his neck he looked to the other, tilting his head to the side. He was no expert on heats, especially considering he had never experienced one himself, but perhaps if the other was given the satisfaction that they needed this would all be over...perhaps. 

He strode to the bed, taking note that he was fairly sure that the mutant’s eyes had never looked away from him. Damn. Dualscar then crouched down to eye level once at the platform, then spoke slowly, “Signless...I ain’t sure if ya can process what ‘m sayin’ through how fucked yer thinkpan is right now, but I want to sleep on m’ platform tonight, an’ I think that maybe th’ only way that thats gonna happen ‘s if I give ya the pleasure yer body is wantin’. Would I be right in that assumption lad?”

There was nothing for a moment as Signless gazed at the other, eyes shaking slightly as he thought about what the other had said. Dualscar sighed. Well...it was worth a shot he supposed. He slowly stood, and as he did so, his mess of a mutant gave a small nod. Well then. He couldn’t tell if the nod was from the true Signless, or the one who was desperate to be pailed, but at the moment if it meant he could get a little bit of rest..well it was better than nothing at this point. He was going to regret this when he woke up, that was for sure…

Clothes were removed, his bulge slipped from its sheath fully and then he set quickly to work, already exhausted from the day’s work. The other’s nook was already slick, dripping in red material. Signless gazed up at him with a lazy, curled smile. He wasn’t going to be able to fuck the other if he was looking at him like that.

Dualscar took hold of the other’s hips and flipped him onto his stomach. Better. He then lifted the other’s hips, making sure his face stayed pressed against the bed. Much better, he could work with this.

He glanced over the others body, shuttering slightly at the sight of the other’s nook, dripping red. How foreign. How enticing. He licked his lips and sighed. He really was about to do this...Fuck a mutant. How much would some trolls to pay to do something like this? 

Taking hold of his bulge in his hand, he allowed it to slowly drag across the other’s folds gently. He was so warm...like an oven. It was so tempting to just…

As this process built up it had completely phased the ship captain how much of the pheromones were actually in the air, and how they were about to trigger his thinkpan. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, then snapped them open, a new vigor had filled his body. A carnal need of sorts to take the other with no mercy, claim him as his own...his own slut. His own sweet pet to stuff with his bulge...gods.

Signless laid beneath him, waiting with great anticipation. His thinkpan had been melted into a mix of fuzziness and goo. Fuzzy goo. Ew. The point was he was hopelessly at his wits end now, and whatever happened, he was desperate to be pailed. In the past in such situations he would have had help, and this whole ordeal would have been resolved in less than an hour...but none of the trolls who were aware how to treat him properly during these occurrences were present now. He was at the mercy of this seadweller.


	6. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to come out. Life has been a little..chaotic to say the least the last few months. However, I absolutely adore this fic and I hope to write more soon...watch tho itll be three months. Oops. Anyway. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Signless awoke the next morning with a content yawn. He nuzzled againts the cool pillow which he had cuddled up with. He had slept so well, his head was fuzzy though, most of yesterday was gone due to his heat. Oh well, it seemed to be over for him. Rather short surprisingly. He stretched his arm out, fingers grazing something soft, frilly, and delicate. Then his pillow moved. Oh.

He blinked his eyes open and realized that in truth, his head was not laid upon a pillow, but instead a bare seadweller chest. He looked down at his own body. Oh no. Oh dear. They agreed that they wouldn’t pail but now all signs had pointed to that they had. 

Signless sat up, running a hand through his hair as he stared at the sleeping seadweller. Curse this man for being so pretty to look at. So tempting to cuddle up with again. He hesitated, running a hand over Dualscar’s chest. There were so many scars. What caused them? They couldn’t all be from working as an orphaner. There was no way.

Shakily, he pushed himself off the bed, having to brace himself with an arm on the platform. His legs were like jelly. Damn.

His eyes flicked down to the seadweller’s crotch, which was stained violet and red. 

How lewd. And hot?

Signless gave a shake of his head to the thoughts as he made his way across the room to the other’s closet. Where was his clothes? He sifted through the clothes and soon found a tight body suit of sorts with elegant red and violet patterns on a black background. As much as he didn’t enjoy the idea of the other having ‘ownership’ over himself, the outfit was quite beautiful. Almost like something Dualscar would wear. Hm.

He lifted the bodysuit up into the air and pursed his lips as he noticed its continued design. The top was cut like a tank top, and from wrist to shoulder violet silk was attached to give a draping cape like look. It was a quaint outfit he supposed. 

He dressed himself in the outfit and looked to a mirror in the room. Not bad. It showed a lot of his body, yes. However, it wasn’t terrible. He pushed a hand through his hair which had curled up, then let his hand fall down to his jaw where his beard was growing in again. That brought a small smile to his lips. Good.

Slipping on a pair of boots he looked to the sleeping seadweller again, curiosity tickling him once more about the other. What secrets did the other hold from him? For some reason he was itching to know him more. There had to be more than just a queen’s lap dog to him, right? Maybe.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bell outside, as well as crew members shouting outside. They had ported. He stared at the door, then looked to Dualscar. He could run. He could leave. But...then he would never know about this mysterious seadweller. Was it worth the abuse?

He walked over to the bed and hesitated before putting a hand on Dualscar’s shoulder, shaking gently,”Dualscar, wake up.” He gave another shake and sat on the bed,”Wake up, we’ve ported.”

A groan escaped Dualscar and he swatted at the other’s hands before slowly opening his eyes,”I, hm?” 

One eye, white and blind, accompanied by a violet one, met with a pair of scarlet eyes, staring down. It was quiet for a moment. Signless’ eyes flicked away from the other’s while he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to find something to say to the other.

Dualscar sat up, and in turn Signless stood. A deep yawn passed Dualscar’s lips before he scratched the back of his neck,”Last night was quite a time.” He chuckled with a smirk, a hand swinging to clap against the mutant’s ass.

However, Signless seized the other by his wrist before his hand could connect. His eyes were on him again, and his cheeks were red,”I hate to disappoint you, Captain,” There was an edge to his voice,”But I do not remember a bit of yesterday. Although, from clues laid about I would say that you broke our agreement.” Signless’ gave the other’s wrist a squeeze, digging his nails lightly into the cool flesh before releasing it.

Pursing his lips Dualscar huffed. He then shrugged and got up,”Say whatever ya want now, yesterday ye were more than into it so…” he walked his way over to the closet, searching through his clothing for something to wear for the day.

“That’s beside the point!” Signless stood behind Dualscar, arms crossed, and his face twisted up in a similar way to his mother when she was upset at him. “I had trusted you up until I woke up Dualscar! I had trusted that..” he threw his hands up in the air with frustration,”I trusted you would keep your word! I trusted, I trusted that you wouldn’t violate me! That you wouldn’t violate what we had agreed upon!” The mutant’s glare returned to the seadweller’s back, however his gaze quickly softened.

The room had grown eerily quiet now. Dualscar had barely moved. He almost looked as if he were sulking. His fins were drooped.

Signless furrowed his brow, rubbing his arm for a minute as he stared away guiltily. He looked to Dualscar, moving to reach his arm out to graze Dualscar’s shoulder, but the violet flinched away from his touch.

“Dualscar I,” Signless paused, closing his eyes, then opened, staring at the other with sympathy,”I’m sorry for raising my voice. You did hurt me, however, my own morals often keep me from wanting to harm those who have harmed me.”

Dualscar cleared his throat, giving a shrug as he grabbed a pair of black pants and pulled them on, followed by a white button up, which he only bothered with half way before throwing a cape over it,”I uhm,” he shook his head,”S fine. Ya had th’ right to.” He ran his tongue over his teeth and slowly turned to face the other, avoiding any form of eye contact. He didn’t want to see those damn empathy full eyes of his,”I have t’ go int’a town today. Get supplies, perhaps shop around, I dunno..” he sighed softly,”I know it won’t completely make it up t ya, but perhaps if ya want ye could come with. I’ll...buy ya a few things or whatever.”

A small smile grew on Signless face. He was being sweet. Kind. Signless knew that there had to be some form of good inside him. This was perfect. A day on the town together would give him a chance to get closer to the other, to learn more about him. “I would love that Dualscar.” Signless took a hold of the seadweller’s hands and smiled up at him,”I’m sure we can have a great day together.”

With a grunt, Dualscar flushed and looked away from the other’s cute face. His fins gave him away however, as they gave a single flap. This in turn made Signless laugh sweetly. Ugh. Dualscar removed his hands from Signless’ and exited his cabin.

Happily, Signless followed him out. As Dualscar walked off the ship Signless slowed his steps and stopped. He had only assumed they would be going to a small town not...oh wow.

Before him was a town, practically a city. It was larger than any place he had ever been to before. Instead of huts there were large hives. Trolls bustled about. He approached the edge of the ship, grinning from ear to ear. His gaze flicked to Dualscar as the ship captain spoke,”Hey, mind yer gaze, I dont wanna have t save ya from drownin’ again.” There was almost a teasing tone to his voice.

Signless laughed and disembarked from the ship,”Oh you’re going to hold that over my head forever, aren’t you?” He playfully slapped the other’s arm, then continued to gaze around in awe. There were so many sights and smells. It was overwhelming in an absolutely splendid way,”So where do we begin?”

“Well..” Dualscar hummed, closing his eyes, taking a moment to mess with his long hair,”We ought t get th’ borin stuff out of the way first, then we can go get somethin’ to eat.” He conitnued to try and make his hair presentable.

Signless put a hand on Dualscar’s arm gently and offered a smile,”Why dont we take a moment first. You sit down and I’ll do your hair for you.”

“I don’t know if that-”

“Pleeeease? It looks so pretty, I bet I could do something lovely with it.”

Dualscar caved, sitting upon a barrel,”Fine, but make it quick.”

“Aye, aye captain.” Signless faked a salute, then moved behind the other, making four small braids at the front of Dualscars head and left them hanging while he made a larger braid to sit upon the rest of the long hair.

“If ye like long hair so much, why don’t ya grow yer’s out?”

Signless hummed,”Oh I’d love to but, well I was always told to keep it short. It would be easier to get grabbed if it was long.” he shrugged.

Dualscar blinked, memories of his past flickering in his mind, which he huffed away,”I...understand.”

It was silent as Signless finished up, tying the four smaller braids in with the one at the back,”There. All done.”

“I can’t see it, so ‘m trustin ya didn’t make me look like a fool.” Dualscar gave a soft scoff.

“I think you look quite the contrary actually. You look rather handsome, yet beautiful. Beautsome.” Signless smiled.

“Hm. Beautsome.” Dualscar echoed.


	7. Old Ties

Dualscar glanced at Signless over the menu, raising a brow. The past few hours had been...odd. He hadn’t felt a full distaste toward the other’s company. Yes there was still quite a bit, but there was a small portion of him that was beginning to enjoy the mutant’s chit chat, his laughter, and the faces he pulled. Oh god. 

As Signless’ eyes lifted from his own menu, Dualscar flicked his down and covered his slightly violet cheeks with the pamphlet. What to do. What to do…

“Dualscar, what do you suggest to eat here? I’ve never eaten at a restaurant before.” Signless rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh.

A grunt escaped Dualscar’s throat. Why did he have to be so- No. No nevermind, “I tend t’ get th’ belgian waffles. S got berries, whipped cream, chocolate shavings, nuts, syrup.” 

Signless smiled, “I didn’t know that you had a sweet tooth. Alright, that sounds great.” 

Dualscar opened his mouth, about to disagree. However, then again, the other wasn’t wrong. He set his menu down and sighed, pulling the stack of mail he had picked up. He shuffled through the letters, then stopped. His eyes widened. The Empress’ seal. He ripped open the seal and pulled out the letter, eyes scanning. Oh god. How could he forget. The Empress’ seasonal ball was in a week. Wait. That’s what the letter said which was sent...four days ago!? 

“Dualscar?” Signless’ voice intervened with his thoughts, his hand resting on the seadweller’s arm,”Are you okay? You look a little panicked…”

Clearing his throat Dualscar looked to Signless,”Huh? Oh, yes.” His attention turned from Signless as a troll walked over to take their order and Signless’ hand restracted. Briefly they ordered, and it was quiet again.

“...I’ve never been somewhere so high class. It’s quite-”

“The Empress’ ball is in three days. It’ll take two days of travel to get to the capital.”

“Oh.”

“That won’t give me much time.” His gut twisted at the thought at what he was about to say,”Kankri I- I won’t have time to find a date.” His cheeks were flushed once again.

Signless blinked,then offered a kind smile,”Well, I’m sure that you could just ask one of your crew members, I’m sure all will be-”

“No ye fuckin dolt. I want ya t’ be m’ date.” He huffed a heavy breath and closed his eyes. His face was deeply flushed with embarrassment, and his fins were laid back and down.

Signless was silent for a moment. Say something damn it! 

“Well..” A smiley hum came from the troll,”I’d love to. Truly. But I don’t know the first thing about royal ball’s. The kind of dancing I do isn’t quite like a ball.”

“Ye dance?”

“At festivals.”

“Ah.”

Awkward silence again. 

Dualscar pressed his tongue against his cheek,”I’ll teach ya what ye need t’ know. We can buy clothes today, relax for the rest, an’ then tomorrow we can start lessons.” 

“If you insist Dualscar.”

“I do insist.”

Signless paused, there was something that he obviously been wanting to say as he eyed Dualscar’s letter,”Can I ask you something?”

“Ya just did.”

A sigh passed Signless’ lips,”The night I was caught, what happened to my friends? Have they been captured as well?”

“Luckily for ye, no. Unluckily if ya let it slip where they could be, by law m required t’ report it.”

Signless frowned,”Oh. Okay.”

“But..” A chuckle came from the ship captain,”Perhaps, since ye’re doin me a favor, I can do ye one an’ not say anything.”

“Oh Dualscar!” Signless’ mood instantly flipped. He grinned ear to ear and almost threw himself over the table to hug the other,”You’re amazing thank you!”

Dualscar flushed darkly and shoved the other off,”Contain yerself lad.”

“Right, right sorry. Well, that being said, I would really appreciate it if perhaps you could send a letter to my friends from me.”

“I s’pose so- Don’t hug me again!” Dualscar spat as Signless perked up.

~~~

The rest of their breakfast went off without much of a hitch, occasional small talk, then eating. After Dualscar had paid they exited the restaurant, however, not before Signless had to spend a full ten minutes thanking the wait staff. Pathetic. But sweet. Dualscar shook the thought away from his mind with the flick of his fins. 

“So,” Signless walked with pep next to the taller troll, a grin across his lips,”Breakfast was wonderful, so what are we onto next?”

“Clothin’ for the ball, if we get fitted now that will give the seamstresses the day t’ work. After that we can wander for th’ day I s’pose, since I still do owe ya.”

“That’s sweet, thank you.” The mutant followed on contently, entering into a clothing shop with Dualscar. Upon entry Signless stopped, swallowing. A jade blood was behind a sewing machine, humming happily,”Moth-?”

Dualscar interrupted Signless,”Sangil, lass, how are ye? Listen, I need a big favor.” 

As the seadweller talked to the Jadeblood Signless became more reclusive, crossing his arms, burying himself away in a corner of the shop. He sighed shakily, wiping at his eyes. Damn emotions. The mutant jumped however as Dualscar placed a hand upon the others shoulder, Signless let out a sharp whimper, flinching from his touch.

His hand instantly retracted from the other’s shoulder, “Kankri, are ye alright?” There was a clouded look of worry on Dualscar’s face.

The seadweller’s expression softened Signless’ bloodpusher for a moment, and he smiled,”I, yes. Sorry, I got caught up thinking about my…lusus.”

“Ah.” Dualscar swallowed the lump in his throat. Lussi was always a touchy subject for himself, and for the other it didn’t seem to be much easier at the moment, “Listen, how ‘bout ye get yer measurements done an’ then we can talk for awhile, we can look around while we do.”

A heavy sigh escaped Signless,”Okay.” Begrudgingly he walked out of the corner he had placed himself in and greeted the jadeblood, then was briefly measured over.

As Dualscar watched a frown tugged at his lips. The other’s cheery disposition had vanished as soon as they had entered the shop. What could have caused it he wondered? It was a conversation for later he figured. Right now he needed to tell the other something that he should have said a while ago. Well there was a lot of things he should have said that he hadn’t yet. There was a time and place for everything however.

The other’s measurements only took a few mere minutes before Signless returned to the seadweller’s side, “Alright, she said that everything should be done before we depart from port.”

“Wonderful.” Dualscar glanced to the back of the shop, “I’ll be back with twice the pay lass, thank ye ever so much!” His hand rested on the small of Signless’ back as they left the shop.

The gentle touch took Signless’ off guard, but he allowed it, and even drew himself closer to Dualscar’s side,”So where is it you’re taking us then?”

“To the beach, we’ll explore more of town afterwards, I promise. For the moment though, I would like t’ talk for a bit?”

“Oh? Well alright then.” 

In silence the two made their way onto the beach, both sitting themselves side by side on a washed up log. Dualscar took a deep inhale of the ocean air, relaxing himself. His fins lowered and his eyes were closed as he let himself calm. All the while Signless watched, quietly admiring how the wisps of ocean air played with strands of Dualscar’s long hair. How could a troll be so stoic and handsome, yet gentle and beautiful? 

Dualscar’s opened his eyes once again,”Signless, Kankri,” his face turned to look at the troll next to him, “First I wanna...apologize. For a lot of things.”

“Dualscar there’s no need to-”

“Hush, please. M sorry for ya bein’ treated like a gift, not a troll. I apologize for almost takin’ advantage of ya on m’ desk, I apologize for takin’ advantage of ya when ye were in heat…”

Signless placed hand delicately upon Dual’s arm,”Thank you, I forgive you.” he offered a tender smile, squeezing gently. 

He nodded a little,”I want ya t’ also know somethin’ ye asked me the first night we met. Ye asked me ‘bout my name.”

The hand retreated from Dualscar’s arm, he smiled, moving next to the other, “If you’re sure, I’d love to know your name. It was getting a little tiring just calling you Dualscar.”

“However, ye can’t call me m name around th’ Empress, it’ll cause a lot of trouble ‘f she knew. Th’ only people who know are her, me, an’ uh, my kismesis. Kinda. Its a fluctuatin’ thin’ at th’ moment.”

“Of course, you got it.” Signless instead took Dualscar’s hand this time, which caused Dualscar to glance away with a flush.

“It’s..Cronus. Cronus Ampora.”

“Cronus.” Signless echoed,”I like that name, much more than Dualscar.” His thumb rubbed the back of the other’s hand.


End file.
